Porque ni la distancia consigue destruir el amor
by Yoko-chan 97
Summary: -¿Tienes mismo que irte?-Sus miradas chocaban a cada instante -Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York quieran ir hasta el portón Nº 7- adiós- un año después- HARUNA-grite, ella se gira hacía mi- Te amo- KAZE&HARU


**Como saben los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen son de level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Porque ni la distancia consigue destruir el <strong>**amor ****verdadero:**

_En el aeropuerto de Inazuma Town podemos encontrar varias escenas tristes y felices. Familias despidiéndose, amigos recibiendo a amigos, parejas despidiéndose o recibiéndose. Muchos rostros que esbozan sonrisas, ojos que reflejan tristeza, brazos abiertos para recibir aquel ser querido que estuvo lejos por tanto tiempo y manos que se separan dejando ir a personas amadas. Si, realmente son muchas escenas y entre ellas podemos ver a la de una pareja despidiéndose._

_- ¿Tienes mismo que irte?- su tono de vos no hacía mas que reflejar la tristeza que lo embargaba._

_- Si…- contesto ella con el mismo tono de vos._

_Sus miradas chocaban a cada instante, sus manos aun unidas no querían separarse, pero ellos sabían que debían hacerlo más tarde o más temprano. Ella había recibido una propuesta de trabajo como reportera muy buena, pero al aceptarla debía salir del país y eso implicaba dejar sus amigos, su familia, su vida y sobre todo a el, su amor, la persona que después de tanto buscar encontró. Por su parte el no podía acompañarla, su carrera como futbolista no lo dejaba, eran muchos los compromisos que tenia, ese mismo día, había sido un milagro que hubiera conseguido acompañarla al aeropuerto._

_Después de mucho pensar finalmente decidió aceptar, aunque le doliera profundamente dejar su vida en Japón, la propuesta era irrecusable y si no la aceptaba dudaba mucho que otra de ese tipo pudiera aparecer así de la nada. Hablo con sus amigos y familia unas cuantas veces y todos dijeron lo mismo, que era una grandiosa oportunidad y no podría recusarla, también lo hablo con el y dijo lo mismo, sin más llamo y acepto la propuesta._

_- Ey, ya no llores- le dijo dulcemente mientras limpiaba una de las tantas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos._

_- Tu también estas llorando._

_Y era cierto, no pudo evitar hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era el amor de su vida que se estaba yendo y aunque le doliera en el alma que se fuera, no podía ser tan egoísta, era una gran oportunidad para ella y no podía dejar que la rechazará solo por el, no se perdonaría jamás si eso ocurriera._

_Sus manos acariciaron sus suaves mejillas por última vez antes que se marchara, podía ver en sus ojos su tristeza y también como estos se cristalizaban, se sentía horrible por hacerlo llorar y por un lado no quería dejarlo, quería quedar a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía, pero no podía, ya había echo la llamada que cambiaria su vida por completo, en otras palabras, ya había aceptado la dichosa propuesta de trabajo y ya no había vuelta atrás._

_- Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York quieran ir hasta el portón Nº 7- aquello hizo con que sus corazones se oprimieran._

_Se abrazaron y sintió sus lagrimas mojaren su ropa, pero el también estaba llorando. Al escuchar de nuevo el mensaje se separaron un poco, se miraron y luego juntaron sus labios en un intento de que en aquel beso pudieran transmitir todo el amor que sentían por el otro._

_Se alejo unos pasos de el y luego de decirle adiós se fue hacía el portón. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas e intentaba no mirar hacía atrás, si lo hiciera no embarcaría aquel día._

_La miro alejarse con los ojos cristalinos mientras intentaba auto convencerse de que el tiempo pasaría rápido y cuando menos esperara ya estarían juntos, pero el sabía que solo era el comienzo, el comienzo de un infierno de vida sin ella por cerca, porque iba a ser su vida un infierno sin sus besos, carisias, abrazos, sin escuchar su risa y sin poder verla, solo escucharla por un teléfono y quizás pensarian que exageraba, pero no era a sí, su amor era tan grande que creía no poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella, ya que ella, ella era su vida._

**Pov. Haruna**

De eso ya habían pasado tres años enteros, a hora yo, Haruna Otonashi estoy volviendo a Japón para poder verlo a el y todos los que deje atrás. Aunque nuestra relación fue difícil de mantener después de todo este tiempo lo logramos, logramos continuar juntos mismo estando tan lejos y aunque parezca imposible el y yo logramos ya que nuestro amor es tan grande que ni la distancia puede hacer con que nos separemos.

En estos instantes me encuentro entre la multitud que conforma el aeropuerto, buscando a alguien conocido, dijeron que me esperarían pero no los veo. Mas de una pregunta ronda por mi mente, como… ¿será que vienen?, ¿se acordaran que llego hoy?, ¿no vinieron?, ¿en donde están? Y la mas importante ¿estas aquí?

- HARUNA- escucho como gritan mi nombre y me giro.

Siento como mis ojos se cristalizan, ahí esta el, parado unos cuantos metros alejado de mi, atrás de el están mi familia y mis amigos, todos están ahí.

- Kazemaru- susurro su nombre- KAZEMARU- sin pensarlo largo mis cosas y voy corriendo en su dirección.

**Fin pov. Haruna.**

**Pov. Kazemaru **

La busco con la mirada, pero no la veo, hay mucha gente en este lugar. Mis amigos atrás de mí dicen que me calmé que ya va a llegar, pero es que no puedo, después de tanto tiempo sin verla…solo quiero estar a su lado y…

- Mi hija, ahí esta- escucho como dice la señora Otonashi.

Miro hacía todos lados hasta que por fin la veo, párese buscar a alguien, sin pensarlo grito su nombre.

- HARUNA- grite, ella se gira hacía mi.

La veo mirándome al parecer sorprendida y luego me sorprendo yo, largo todo lo que tenia y se echo a acorrer en mi dirección, sonrió a más no poder y cuando la veo a solo un metro de mi abro mis brazos y ella se lanza hacía mi, la abrazo con fuerza y ella corresponde mi abrazo.

- Te extrañe tanto- me dice ella.

- Y yo a ti- le digo mientras la abrazo más fuerte.

Nos separamos un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que nos podamos ver, la veo a los ojos y ella a mi, sin pensarlo, olvidando por completo que estábamos acompañados unimos nuestros labios. Cuanto anhele esto, sentir sus labios contra los míos y su calida respiración contra mi piel, sin duda esta es la mejor sensación de todas. Nuevamente nos separamos y al mismo tiempo decimos…

- Te amo.

**FIN**

**Porque si el amor es verdadero y fuerte ni la mas grande de las distancias puede destruirlo o hacer con que se termine.**

**Termine, ojala que les aya gustado, porque a mi si, esta pareja me encanta, bueno nos vemos, goodbye.**


End file.
